Slythindor hits University
by Kamie00H
Summary: Harry shows up at Draco's college and Draco is not happy! I suppose this pretty OOC, Harry definitely is!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The reunion

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter they will always be J.K. Rowlings. I don't know if I have to write a disclaimer for Ohio State so just in case, I do not own Ohio State, it's just a school that I so desperately want to go to when it's my time for college.

A/N** Harry/Draco muggle, college fic, OOC. Please leave reviews, tell me if you want this once a week or or once every week and a half. Thank you! P.S. I know there isn't any romance in this chapter but trust me, this is a romance story!

Harry Potter walked up the steps to his new college, Ohio State University. He had had enough of the Wizarding World, the press was always after him, even three years after Voldemort's defeat.

He had decided to leave everything behind, his wand, his broom, anything magical he owned. He'd thrown it all away, although he was pretty sure Hermione had went behind his back and took it all home with her.

His friends were upset to find out he was leaving, but supportive nonetheless. He'd promised to write and call and visit often. He just needed to get away.

He was going to school to be a first grade teacher, he'd heard that it was one of the hardest grades to teach, but figured he was up for the challenge.

Lost in his thoughts he barely noticed the white blond hair he saw in the crowd. It couldn't be Malfoy, he knew he came to America but how ironic was it that they had both come to the same place?

Taking a chance Harry yelled, "Malfoy!"

Draco Malfoy turned to the direction of voice, eyes widening in shock when he saw who had called him. He quickly composed himself and took a couple steps towards Harry.

"Potter," He nodded. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Oh, ha ha. How's it going?"

"Not that it's any of your business but, I'm suppose I'm doing fine."

"Don't be such a bastard, Malfoy. I'm just trying to make conversation." Harry held up. his hands in defense.

"I'm pretty sure my parents were married when– wait a minute. Why are you even here?"

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, they–"

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Just answer the damn question." Draco snapped, although the corners of his lips turned upwards.

"Geez, Malfoy! Okay, if you must know, I go to school here now! Surprise!" Harry said, making jazz hands.

"Well, leave it to you to come here and bother me."

"Aw, buck up, Malfoy." Harry said, punching Draco's shoulder lightly. "It's not the end of the world."

"Whatever, I have to get to class. Good bye, Potter." Draco said, as he turned and started to walk away.

"Bye, Malfoy. See ya later!" Harry called while waving, though Draco couldn't see it.

"Whatever." Draco said, as he stalked off.


	2. The Roommate

Chapter 2: The Roommate

A/N** So, this chapter... forgive me if its awful. I don't know anything about college so I'm pretty much just making up stuff as I go. So, yeah... um, review, please and thank you!

Disclaimer: See the disclaimer in chapter 1! As much as I wish I did, I do not own Pepsi. I most likely never will, sadly.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry walked out of his last class for the day, Child Psychology. It had definitely been the hardest.

He walked down the street to the apartment he had rented, he'd been there earlier that morning but his roommates hadn't been there. He twisted the doorknob and walked in.

Much to his amusement and the other boys horror, he saw Draco Malfoy sitting on the couch in boxers and a T-Shirt, drinking a can of Pepsi and eating a bag of chips.

"Gods, Potter! How the fuck did you get in my house? Are you stalking me? Again?" Draco shouted, standing up so quick that he knocked his can over. "Shit!" He yelled as he ran to the kitchen to get paper towels.

"Guess what? We're roommates!" He said with a small smirk on his face.

"Stop looking so smug and get over here and help me, roommate!" Draco yelled as he thrust some paper towels at Harry.

Harry took the towels and tore one off. As he bent down, Draco was coming up, knocking Harry in the nose and Draco in the back of the head.

"Dammit, Potter! Give those to me and go. . . stand in a corner or something, I don't care." Harry handed the towels to Draco and stepped back.

He went to the refrigerator and got ice cubes, put them in dish towels lying on the counter, and put one to his nose. He walked over to Draco who had the table mostly clean.

"Fuck it." Draco sighed and threw the wet paper towels on the table. He sat on the couch, accepting the ice pack Harry gave him and applied it to the back of his head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you with my head. And I didn't mean to make you knock over your can. I like Pepsi, too." Harry said, looking guilty.

"It's alright, I guess I kind of blew it out of proportion." He said in a small voice. "It's just, why do you have to be here? At my school? In my house? On my couch?"

"I didn't choose here! Well, technically I did, but I just closed my eyes and threw a curse at a random place on a map. It's not like I knew you'd be here!"

"Whatever." Draco said with a shrug.

They sat in uncomfortable silence until Harry broke the silence.

"So, um. . . Do we have any other roommates?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Draco replied shortly.

"Care to elaborate?"

"They're Stuart and Jason, they're both seniors, they're dating, so the both sleep in that room together," He pointed to the door diagonal from them. "They pushed the beds together, why they don't just get a bigger one, I will never know. But that's pretty much that."

Harry nodded thoughtfully then replied, "Hey, Malfoy. . . I notice there's only one other room. . ."

"Yes, Potter. You and me have to sleep in the same room. Thanks to you I can't bring anymore guys home, if I do we have to shag in the bathroom."

Harry practically choked on air. Malfoy was gay? Maybe Harry's dreams could come true.

"What wrong, Potter? Got a problem with Homosexuals?" Draco asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, I would hope not seeing as how I am one."

Now it was Draco's turn to choke. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Gay?

Draco just might have a chance.

"Hm, have you told the wizarding world about this?" Draco asked, genuinely curious.

"A couple people. I'm not really trying to hide it, but I don't flaunt it either. You?' Harry asked.

"Well, since I've been here, I haven't had much contact with anybody over there but my parents know, and anybody that I actually like over here know. Well, good night, Potter." He said and walked towards their room.

""Wait! It's only 7:30, why are you going to bed now?" Harry asked.

"I said, good night, Potter."

Harry sighed, "Good night, Draco." He gasped, where had that come from?

As Draco crawled into bed he thought to himself, _Draco, I could get used to that._


	3. Meetings

A/N** I'm so so sorry this is late! I hate typing on my kindle and this is the only thing I have and before I knew it my week was already over and I had only written the first half of the chapter. So please forgive me, I promise this won't happen again. I'm on a roll, I know exactly what I want to write for chapter four, so it will be her on time. And yes, I transferred my love for The Notebook and Toaster Strudles in this chapter. As always, Please Review. :) P.S. About the swimmers: I've never really thought about it so this is not my opinion, I just put random swimmers in there. So please don't get mad at me if you feel otherwise. Thank you.

Disclaimer: See Disclaimer in Chapter one. I do not own The Notebook, Toaster Strudles, Olympic Swimmers or HBO.

Harry woke early the next morning. Sleeping in the same room with Malfoy hadn't been that bad. At least he didn't snore, like Ron.

He tiptoed to the kitchen, not wanting to wake his roommates seeing as how it was only six thirty in the morning. He quietly grabbed a plate from the cabinet, and opened the freezer. '_Toaster Strudles or pancakes?Toaster Strudles or pancakes? Toaster Strudles._' he thought, nodding.

He quickly made his breakfast, drawing designs (hearts with 'Harry + Tom Daley' in them. What? The-Boy-Who-Lived could have a crush, too!) on his strawberry Toaster Strudles. He made his way to the dining table (He had decided that he better sit there, rather than in the living room until he knew all of the rules) and dug into his food.

As soon as he had taken his first bite a person walked out of the room to his far left.

"Hello! You must be Harry." He said offering his hand to the other boy.

"And you must be...?" Harry said accepting the others hand.

"Jason. It's nice to meet you. And you know you can sit in the living room, right?"

"It's nice to meet you, too. And I didn't know that until just now, actually. Thank you. Malfoy told me a little bit about you and Stuart."

"Malfoy? Why'd you call him that?" Jason asked, pulling out a chair and sitting across from Harry.

"Oh, yeah. We had this kind of petty little school rivalry when we were younger." Harry said, flushing.

"School rivalry? You two knew each other? So... you went to Hogwarts, too?" He asked, confused.

"Oh, um, yes. We definitely knew each other – we just didn't like each other very much. Hence the rivalry." Harry laughed.

Jason was about to say something else when another man entered the room from the same door Jason had come out of.

"Good morning, love. Oh, and you must be Harry. Hello." He said giving a quick kiss to Jason and shaking Harry's hand.

"And you must be Stuart. Nice to meet you." Harry said, shaking the other man's hand.

Stuart smiled and walked behind Harry to the kitchen. Leaning over Harry's shoulder he read the words on his breakfast. "Tom Daley, huh? I'm more of a Ryan Lochte man myself." He said with a smirk.

"Hey! Your boyfriend is sitting right here!" Jason yelled across the room.

Stuart walked back over to Jason and sat in his lap and kissed him again, "Calm down, you big brute. You're the only I want and you know it." He said, kissing him a couple more times.

"Oi! Do you guys think you could keep it down? Some of us want to sleep later than... seven o'clock on a Saturday morning!" Draco yelled from the bedroom he shared with Harry.

"Hey, Draco? You're the only one that's complaining so why don't you just get your lazy ass up and join us!" Stuart yelled to the bedroom, still sitting on Jason's lap.

They heard grumbling and the rustling of sheets and a blanket. A moment later Draco walked out of the bedroom looking rumpled and tired.

'_And I thought he was sexy when he's well put together..._' thought Harry.

"Good morning, Malfoy." Harry said, happily.

"Hullo, Potter. I see you're still my roommate." He said, walking to the kitchen.

He glanced down at Harry's breakfast and chuckled, "Really, Potter? Tom Daley? Michael Phelps is so much better looking!" He said.

Everybody else in the room laughed aloud.

When Draco finished he stood up and pushed in his chair. "I recorded this movie on HBO that I thought looked good. Would you like to watch it with me?" He asked, walking to the living room.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"The Notebook. I've heard of it before but never managed to watch it." Draco answered.

Harry piped up, "I love that movie! Its so sweet when–"

"Potter! Shut up! I haven't seen it yet." Draco snapped, putting his fingers in his ears.

Harry held up his hands in defense.

"So do you want to watch it, or not?" Draco asked, impatiently flipping through his recorded shows and movies.

They all shrugged and found seats in the living room. Stuart and Jason taking the chair, leaving the couch for Harry and Draco.

By the end of the movie, Stuart and Jason had left somewhere during the sex scene and the boys on the couch were sobbing sat on either side, a box of tissues between them.

"That was beautiful!" Draco cried.

"Gets me every time." Harry said, grabbing another tissue.

Stuart and Jason walked out of the room, hoping hands and looking sex rumpled. Harry and Draco, despite the tears, both chuckled at them.

"My gods, you look like a couple of pansies. Get up and get ready, we're going out." Jason said.

"Oohh! Where are we going?" Harry asked.

Jason smiled at him, "Well, first we're gonna go watch a movie – a manly movie – then we're gonna go get lunch, then we're gonna hang around here for a bit then we're gonna go to the club." He said, happily.

"Yeah, but won't it only be like two or three o'clock when we get back? Even if we hung around here for a while it would still be to early." Harry said.

"Oh, just wait, these two," Stuart pointed to Jason and Draco, "Like to take at least four hours to get ready, an hour of which is spent in the bathroom so we all have to take our turns."

Harry made 'o' shape with his mouth. Draco and Jason glared at Stuart.

"Well, lets get ready!" Stuart said and jumped of Jason lap, pulling him towards their bedroom.

"My first night out with you guys, I can't wait!" Harry said to Draco on the way to _their_ bedroom.

'_Oh this ought to be fun,_' Draco thought.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD


	4. Got it bad

**A/N** Hello, there! I'm on time! I don't know what to write for this authors note... Okay, um... I notice i didn't say what movie the watched and right now I'm to lazy to go back and edit stuff so i can put that in there so I'll just say they went to go see Hellboy because I just picked a random movie from 2004 so, yeah... I've been advertising this fic on my twitter, you can come find me, I'm ThatHPFanGuy69 if any of you watch Smosh you will understand my username. My full name thingy is I3Feltson. Please, please, please review! I love the reviews, so please review!**

**Disclaimer: See disclaimer in Chapter 1. I do not own Hellboy, McDonalds or The Notebook. I don't know if I put anything else in there but if I did I don't own it.**=)

"That movie was the best!" Jason exclaimed as they were leaving the movie theater.

Stuart laughed, "So much better than The Notebook!"

"Hey!" Harry and Draco yelled at the same time. Jason and Stuart smirked and gave each other knowing looks.

"I'm hungry, what are we getting to eat?" Draco asked.

"Quit whining, we're gonna go get some McDonalds." Stuart said, slapping Draco upside the head.

"What's McDonalds?" Harry asked.

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at him. "You've never had McDonalds, Potter?" Draco asked.

"Um, hello. Raised in a cupboard, went to wizard school, immediately taken back to the people who put me in the cupboard." Harry said.

"What?" Stuart and Jason asked at the together.

"Um, yeah." Harry said awkwardly, "Well I had to live with my abusive relatives until I was eleven but they always liked my cousin better than me. So they gave me the cupboard to live in until I started getting letters from Hogwarts, then they moved me into my cousins second room. Then I went to Hogwarts and the rest is history!"

"That's awful!"

"I'm so sorry, Harry!"

"Gods, Potter. I didn't know you had it that bad!"

"Its okay now! I'm sharing a house with three awesome dudes!" Harry said with a grin on his face.

"You see, Potter? This is why I don't like you! You have to go and get corny like that." Draco said, though the corners of his lips twisted up.

"Aw, you know you secretly really like me! And please call me Harry, its really awkward when you call me that."

"Whatever," Draco said, turning away from Harry, hiding his blush. _Yeah, I really like you._

"Lets go get some McDonalds, I'm hungry." He said and walked towards the car.

Harry sped up to stand next to Draco, but not before hearing Stuart and Jason talking behind him.

"They've got it bed for each other." Jason said.

"Real bad." Stuart agreed.

Harry blushed and sped up.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Okay, so, McDonalds is the best fucking fast food restaurant ever!" Harry exclaimed around a mouthful of his BigMac.

"Pot-Harry, how many other fast food restaurants have you been to?" Draco asked.

"Well, none. But I'm pretty sure its the best!" Harry said, grinning.

"Hey, you two. Finish up you food, we need to go get ready." Stuart said snapping his fingers.

"Sorry." They both said, and hurried to finish their food.

As Stuart and Jason were walking out the door they heard Draco calling behind him.

"Wait! Stuart, come back here!" Stuart walked back to where He and Harry stood.

"What?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Well, we were talking and we want to get ice cream." He said and Harry nodded.

Stuart and put his head in his hands and Jason smirked from the door, having heard the conversation. "Gods! It's like I'm babysitting you two!" He sighed and took out his wallet, "Here." He handed them each three dollars. "You have five minutes, you'll have to eat it in the car." They nodded and ran off to the counter.

Stuart turned back to Jason to see him laughing. He walked back over to him and smacked him on the arm, despite chuckling himself.

Once the boys got back they set out to the car for home.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

"So, what do I wear to a club?" Harry asked.

"Honestly, Harry. I still can't believe you've never been to a club! Don't they have any in the wizarding world?" Stuart asked from the drivers seat.

"Well yeah, but I've just never had any desire to go." Harry said from the back seat.

"Mmm. Well, Draco's going to help you get ready so you don't have anything to worry about. Aren't you, Draco? You can help pick out his clothes, and help him get dressed and all kinds of stuff! Won't that be fun?" Stuart asked with a smirk.

Harry and Draco blushed and looked out their windows. "I suppose I could help. If that's what Harry wants." Draco said.

"Yeah, that's – um, that's fine." Harry said, and Jason chuckled silently.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Okay, Harry. Your wardrobe all depends on what you're doing tonight. Do plan on mingling or are you just going to sit at the bar and stare at hot guys from afar?" Draco asked, pulling open the closet door.

"Um, I'll most likely just sit at the bar and stare at hot guys from afar." Harry replied.

"You're never going to meet anyone new if you don't get out and be social."

"What if I don't want to meet anyone new? I've already got you guys and different people from my classes, which is more than I need."

"Okay... but what if one day you wanted to go out and find a boyfriend, you couldn't because you won't go out and talk to people!"

"Well, there is this one guy that I like but I don't know if he likes me back. He was one of the first people I talked to when I got here."

Draco's heart fell, if Harry liked some other guy then he definitely wouldn't have a chance with him. Draco smiled, "That's great! Why don't you say anything to him?" He asked, going to sit next to Harry on the bed.

"Like I said, I don't know if he likes me back."

"Well, is he gay? Like, do you have proof that hes gay?" Draco asked.

"Yes, he told me." Harry replied.

"Is he nice to you?"Harry chuckled, "For the most part."

Draco walked back to the closet, "How much have you talked to him? Does he seem interested when you guys talk?"

"I've talked to him everyday since I got here and he _seems _quite I don't really know."

"I think you should go for it. Here put this on." He said, handing Harry a pair of black jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt.

"Thanks, and I might just do that." He said as he walked out the door.

Draco smiled and nodded, he had a plan: Go to the club, get drunk, then find some raven haired boy and get shagged to oblivion.


	5. Drinking, Dancing and Danny

Chapter 5:

**A/N** Once again, I'm sorry this is late. I'm not gonna give you some excuse about how i was to busy to right. The truth is... I just got lazy. I didn't feel like writing. So I didn't start until yesterday but i didn't get it finished so I finished it today. Um... There's not much humor in this one, unless you count the little scuffle Draco has with Jason. Please, Please, Please review! Oh and, please forgive me about the whole club thing and what people are like when they're drunk. I'm 13 I don,'t know what happens at a club. That's the reason I didn't put what they were having because I know about alcohol but I don't know all the things people drink at a club. P.S. Please don't stop reading this because I said I'm 13. One of my friends who also writes FanFiction mentioned that she was 13 and she lost a ton of readers. P.P.S. Excuse the name of the chapter, it's kinda cliche but i can't think of anything else.  
**

**Disclaimer: See disclaimer in Chapter 1.**

Enjoy!

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Here we are, Harry. This is RAWR." Jason said, twisting to look at the Harry in the back seat.

Harry laughed, "That's the stupidest name I've ever heard!"

Stuart grinned, "Just shut up and get out of the car."

They walked into the club and Harry looked around in amazement. The place was almost pitch black, with the exception of the bright white lights at the bar; bright green strobe lights shot across the room at random; and dozens of dancing bodies were out on the dance floor.

"Wow." Harry said.

"Right?" Draco said, chuckling at Harry's expression.

"I want to get a drink. What about you guys?" Stuart asked.

They all agreed and walked to the nearly full bar. They ordered their drinks and sat down.

"So, Draco, Harry, see anything you like over there?" Jason asked, pointing to the dance floor while raising his eyebrows up and down and with a creepy grin on his face.

Harry blushed, "Oh I don't really think I'm going to meet someone tonight. I was just going to get drunk."  
"You're never going meet anyone if you don't get out there and talk to people!" Jason said.

"I already told Draco I like somebody!"

"Yeah... but, Harry, when are you actually going to tell him how you feel? When are you going to ask him out?" Draco asked.

"Well, um, I'll – I'll ask him out sometime this week and if he says yes we'll go out this weekend.

"Okay. But if he says no, you're coming out here with us and you will socialize." Draco said, pointing a finger at him. Harry nodded.

Stuart took Jason's hand, "Now. We are going to dance."

Harry and Draco talked for a while, mostly about their school work, and ordered many different colored drinks.

"Draco?" Draco turned around and looked at the dark haired man that called his name.

"Danny? It's been forever since I last saw you!" Draco said as he stood up and gave the man a one-armed hug.

"I know! How've you been?"

"Great! And you?"

"Been doing well myself." He caught sight of Harry, "Is this you're boyfriend? Hi, I'm Danny." He extended his hand to Harry.

Draco blushed, "Um, no, he's just a friend."

"My names Harry. Nice to meet you." Harry said, shaking the other mans hand.

Danny smiled, "Nice to meet you, too. Do you mind if I steal Draco for a while? I'd really like a dance."

Draco looked at Harry, "You don't mind, do you? I don't want you to be lonely."

"Go, Draco. It's okay, go have fun." Harry looked back and smiled as they ran into the crowd.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Oh, poor Harry." Jason said.

Stuart looked over to where Harry sat, "I wonder where Draco is." He said.

"I don't know..." Jason murmured, scanning the dance floor.

Stuart gasped, "What is he doing with Danny?!"

Jason followed Stuart's eyes, "I told him that man was bad for him! Draco did nothing but get in trouble when he started hanging out with him!" He said.

Stuart shook his head, "I think we should go keep Harry company." He said. "And keep an eye on Draco."

He nodded and led them back to where they were sitting before.

"Hey there, Harry." Jason said, smiling.

"Hi there, Ja – Jashon, Shtuart. Misshed you." He said with a huge, goofy smile on his face.

Stuart laughed, "And you are pissed. Do you know how many drinks you've had tonight?" He asked.

Harry looked puzzled for a moment, "A lot? He replied.

Stuart laughed again, "I would say you've had a lot. I think its time to go home, don't you? He asked.

"'M tired." Harry answered.

"I know, let me go get Draco and we can leave." Stuart said.

"I'll go get Draco, you can take him to the car." Jason said, giving Stuart a quick kiss.

"Alright." Stuart replied, "Come on, lets get you to the car." He said to Harry, starting to lift him up.

Jason scanned the floor for Draco. Spotting him, he walked over to where He and Danny were dancing, closer than he liked, he thought to himself.

"Are you ready to leave? Harry is drunk out of his mind." Jason said, a little bitterly.

"Oh, um, I was kinda hoping I could stay just a little while longer." Draco said.

"He could stay here with me. You can go, and we can stay for a bit and then I could bring him home." Danny offered.

Draco perked up, "Hey! That's great!" He said.

"I'd rather not. I think you should just come home now." Jason said, tugging on Draco's arm.

Danny stepped forward and pushed Jason, "Don't touch him. He said he wants to stay here with me."

Jason pushed him back, "I don't care. I'm his roommate, I think its time for him to leave. He's young, its not safe for him to be out this late and I don't trust you to make sure nothing happens to him."

"Okay... lets let Draco decide." Danny huffed, looking at Draco.

"I, um, I –" Draco was cut off by Harry running up and throwing his arms around his neck.

"Oh, Draco! I misshed you, too! Havin' fun?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Um, yeah?" Draco said warily.

"Draco! I want ya to come home! I won't be able to sleep without ya! Please?" Harry pleaded.

"Um, well, I don't..." He trailed of. Harry stuck his lip out and gave Draco puppy eyes, "Okay," he mumbled. He looked back at Danny, "I'm sorry. I'll see you around?" He asked. Danny nodded and Draco waved as Harry pulled him to the door.

Draco sat in the car with a huff, "I told you I didn't want you hanging out with him, Draco." Jason told him.

"I am twenty two years old! You can't tell me what to do!" Draco yelled back.

"I pay for the house and as long as you live under my house, you follow my rules!"

"Fine! Maybe I'll just move out!"

Harry gasped, "You can't go!" He yelled frantically.

Draco sighed, "I won't." he said in a small voice.

Harry smiled and nodded. "'M Kay." He yawned, "I'm gonna lay down." He said before twisting and laying his head down in Draco's lap.

Draco gasped, "Um..."

"You have pretty eyes, Draco." Harry said sleepily.

"Thank you. Um... so do you."

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy." Harry said before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHD


	6. Resolving Issues

**A/N**Hi! I am so, so, so sorry that it's been this long since I've updated! It's been 29 days! I'm so ashamed! But I'm so so swamped with school (7th grade is harder than I thought). But, from now until the 6th of October I may upload 2-3 chapters to make up for my absence. I can't make any promises, seeing as how the 3rd is my little brothers birthday (he's turning 10)! And the 4th, Ed Sheeran's going to be on the Ellen show! How many of you listen to Ed Sheeran? Anyway, I'm really sorry this Chapter is only 804 words. I know it may say there are more but most of its just this authors note lol. I just really wanted to update today and it's almost 9:30 P.M. and my little 5 year old brother is bugging the crap outta me so I just wanted to get this done. Okay, I have something really important to ask you guys; so I've been thinking really hard about this fic, and do you think this thing is going nowhere? because I feel I've just been dragging it on... I mean, this is Chapter 6 and I've only gone through a weekend. So would you rather me continue this longer or stop after Harry and Draco's first date then do a sequel? Or is this one of those fics that'll be ruined with a sequel? Let me know :) because I have an idea for a sequel but I don't know... As always, please review! I love them! Disclaimer will be at the bottom because it would sorta be like a spoiler. :) Enjoy! P.S. Nannily :) I apologize for this chapter because I know you don't like him.  
**

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDH

Harry woke up with a groan the next "morning". He felt like shit; every bone in his body ached; there was sweat in places sweat should never be; he desperately needed to brush his teeth because the after taste of whatever he'd had to drink last night was horrendous; and he had a constant pounding in his head!

After scrubbing his teeth as hard as he could, taking the most thorough shower he'd ever had, and pickings out the most comfortable clothes in his closet, he headed out to the kitchen.

"You look like shit," Draco laughed.

"Thank you, Draco. I'm fine, and how are you?" Harry replied sarcastically.

Stuart and Jason chuckled from their spot on the couch, "Quit fighting and go get your breakfast." Jason said.

Harry walked to the freezers and pulled out his allot empty box of Toaster Strudles.

"Why are you so obsessed with those things?" Draco asked.

"I don't even know. I just wanna eat them. All. The. Time." Harry said, putting four on a plate and putting them in the microwave.

Draco shook his head in astonishment, "Whatever," He said, even thought he had a small smile on his face. He turned back to the laptop he was working on.

All of sudden, Rick Astley's, Never Gonna Give You Up started playing. "Well then." Draco said.

"What?" Jason asked.

"It appears I've just been, what the call, 'RickRolled'. Jokes on that guy, this song is fucking awesome!"

Everyone stared at Draco, amusement clear on their faces, as he mouthed  
the words to the song. Even Harry had stopped his attack on his toaster Strudles to stare.

The chorus began to play and Draco sang along:

"NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP  
NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN  
NEVER GON-"

"AGHH!" Harry yelled, clutching his pounding head.

"Draco!" Stuart yelled. Draco continued to scream the lyrics, "Draco, stop!" This time Draco stopped and stared at him, "What did we say about you singing?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah. 'Worst singer in the world', ' Completely tone deaf', blah, blah, blah," Draco said. Harry laughed, despite his headache.

"Oh, shut up." Draco said before standing up and turning in the direction of his and Harry's bedroom.

"And where are you going?" Stuart asked.

"_I_ am going to go call Danny. He and I had plans for today." Harry looked up and stared at Draco.

"Draco Abraxis Malfoy! I told you last night that I didn't want you seeing him!" Jason yelled, "He's a bad influence on you! I will not sit here and watch you fall in love, again, with some guy who doesn't care about you!"

"I'm sorry, _Mother_! But I am twenty-two years old! You can't tell me what to do!" Draco yelled back.

"As I told you last night; I pay for this house and as long as you continue to live under my roof, you will live under my rules!" Jason yelled, standing up.

"Jason! Danny isn't bad for me! I'll be perfectly fine!"

"Draco! He is bad for you and untill you realise that, you're grounded!"

"What?! You can't ground me!"

"Oh, I can, and I just did! Now... get in your room! And give me your cell phone!"

Draco crossed his arms, "No." He said.

"Draco. Don't make me come over there." Jason said, pointing his finger at Draco.

"No."

"That's it." Jason said and walked over to where Draco was standing. He reached out and tried to pry Draco's arms apart, only to have Draco begin to wildly thrash around (If it hadn't been such a serious topic Harry would've laughed).

"Let go of me, you overgrown ape! You! Can't! Tell me! What! To do!" Draco yelled, arms still flailing.

"Give me the phone!" Jason yelled back.

Harry and Stuart looked at each other and nodded. At the same time they walked over to where the two men were fighting. In a flash Stuart had taken the phone out of Draco's hand and Harry had opened the door. Before they had any time to stop, Stuart and Harry had pushed them in the room, locking the door.

Draco and Jason instantly started pounding on the door, "What the Hell, you Bastards?!" Draco yelled.

"Until you two can work out your differences, you're going to be stuck in there!" Stuart yelled back, "Harry, I'm in the mood for some ice cream. What about you?" He asked innocently.

"Why I would love some ice cream, thank you." Harry said, just as innocently. "Have fun, boys!"

Harry grabbed the coats and Stuart grabbed the keys and they headed out the door, leaving the leaving the yells and threats behind them.

Disclaimer: See disclaimer in Chapter 1. I do not own Rick Astley's, Never Gonna Give You Up. :(


	7. THE TALK part 1

**Hi everyone! I honestly have no right to greet you in a friendly way when I have failed you as a writer. There are no excuses for the delay of this chapter but I'm going to give you one anyway: So, like I said in my last chapter, school has been really really busy lately and I've just been so swamped with work it's not even funny. And, if any of you follow me on twitter you'd know about this but, Taylor Swift released her new album and I am so so obsessed with her she is honestly everything that I want to be. And, Glee started again and I am a MAJOR glee fanatic! I've loved it so much since the first episode and Klaine is like my Glee OTP, seriously. And, I've been reading this book, I don't know if any of you have read it but review if you have, it's called Halo by Alexandra Adornetto. I'm so so in love with it! I found it in a magazine and I got it and it's a trilogy so im getting the next book Monday and I am SO excited! Okay, thats the end of this excuse; I AM SO SO SORRY! About this chapter. . . well, its the first of two parts, this is Harry and Stuart, I'm uploading the second part tomorrow which is Jason and Draco. . . Yeah! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**P.S. Pretty pretty please review! It's like my reason to live! lol (I know that was REALLY corny. . .)**

**P.P.S This chapter is only 750 words. I know it says more but it's that excuse right there ^^  
**

** -H.D-  
**

Harry and Stuart walked down the street in silence. When they got closer to the ice cream shop Stuart ran and opened the door, "After you, my kind sir." He said.

"Why, thank you." Harry said, laughing.

They walked to the counter and looked at the many different flavors of ice cream. "I think I want that," Stuart said, pointing to the chocolate flavor.

Harry shook his head, "Chocolate? That's so mainstream! I'm gonna have that!" He said, pointing to a chocolate dipped cone with vanilla ice cream, hot fudge, and chocolate sprinkles.

"You're such a kid, Harry." Stuart said with a large grin on his face.

They walked over to the lady who was working the cash register, "Can we get two cones please?" Stuart asked.

"Of course," She said with a smile. She walked to the display case with the flavors in it, "What would you like?" She asked.

"Um. . . can i change that to one cone and one milkshake?" She nodded, he smiled. "Thank you. So we'll have one large chocolate milkshake and one large Chocolate Attack." He laughed at the name.

"You're milkshake will take a moment. Would you like to go ahead and pay?" She asked. Stuart nodded and walked to the cash register.

"That'll be $6.72." Stuart took out his debit card and swiped it. The woman smiled, "Do you two go to the college?" She asked.

"Yea, I'm a senior, he's a freshmen." Stuart said.

She smiled again, "I went there, too. I used to come here on dates all the time," She nodded at them, "I know how hard it is to get to go on a date when you're there."

"What? Oh, no. Me and him are just friends. I have a boyfriend and he has a. . . Draco." Stuart said, and Harry blushed.

"Oh. I'm so sorry.I didn't know. You guy's just -" She said.

Stuart laughed, "It's okay, really." He said with a smile.

"Well. . . um. . . let me just go and see if your shake is done." She said and walked away to the machine. She came back a couple moments later with Harry's cone and Stuart's milkshake "There you go." She said with a slightly smaller smile on her face, "Have a nice day."

Harry nodded, "You too." He said before turning and walking to a table with Staurt. "Well, that was awkward." He said.

Stuart laughed and nodded, handing Harry his Chocolate Attack. They ate in silence for a little while.

"So, Harry, whats the deal with you and Draco?" He asked quickly.

Harry almost choked on his ice cream. "I'm sorry, what? I mean, theres - theres no deal with me and Draco." Harry said anxiously.

"Oh, come on, Harry. It's obvious you've got a thing for him. And if I'm not mistaken I'd say he feels the same way about you."

"Stuart, I have no idea what you're talking about and I think you're being ridiculous. I don't have a thing for him!" Harry said stubbornly.

Stuart sighed, "Harry, you can tell me! It's not like I'm gonna tell him! The only person I would tell is Jason and, I don't know about you, but I think hes rather upset with him right now. I highly doubt he's gonna tell him something that would make him happy!"

Harry sighed and slumped back in his chair, "I guess I like him a bit. . . but I highly doubt he feel's the same way!"

"Harry, He. Feels. The. Same. Way. Trust me! You can see the sexual tension between you guys when you talk!" He yelled.

"Would you be a little louder next time? I don't think China could hear you!" He yelled back.

"Sorry! But, seriously, are you gonna go for him?" Stuart asked excitedly.

"I don't know! Do you think he'd go for me?"

"Harry, you could walk in that room right now and _tell _him that you guys were going out on a date and he would be 100 percent okay with it. I've known Draco for over a year now and know that if any other guy were to do that they'd get a kick to the groin. Ask him!"

Harry nodded, "Okay. . . okay. Just give me some time, yeah?"

Stuart smiled, "Just don't take too long. Okay?"

Harry nodded again.


	8. The Talk part 2

**A/N** Hello! Sorry I've been gone forever! But here I am! And this chapter is really intense! And I just wanna tell you, I've decided to do a sequel! I've already got ideas for it! And, I don't know if any of you watch Glee, or ship Klaine, but I have a couple one-shots that I'll be posting in the next week or two! So be ready for those! **

**And there is a VERY big plot twist in this! I don't think any of you have even thought about this, but if you have, you have a very wide imagination!**

**Mild trigger warning. I think. I've only read a couple of angsty stories cause they break my heart so I don't know if this would be considered a trigger... :/**

**Reviews are appreciated! I've never gotten more than 4 reviews a chapter so, seeing as how it the new year, I'd like to start out the year with 5 reviews! Can you do it?! Please? I love you all and if I could I'd give you each a hug and a cookie!**

~H&D~

Jason sighed and sat on the bed, crossing his arms. He looked at Draco who was still beating on the door and yelling, and rolled his eyes. "Would you give it up already? They're more than likely already gone." He said in a bored voice.

Draco glared, "Well excuse me for not wanting to be stuck in here with _you_," He snarled. "This is all your fault anyway."

"What? How is this _my_ fault?"

"If you didn't insist on playing Daddy Jason I could be out with Danny and you could be doing whatever the hell it is you do when I'm not here."

"Well maybe if you would listen to me and realize that he isn't good for you, I wouldn't have to play _Daddy Jason_!" Jason yelled. Why couldn't Draco understand this?

Draco threw his arms up in the air, "I don't understand why you hate him so much! What did he ever do to you?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend!"

". . . What?" Draco asked in a small voice.

Jason sighed, "When I was a freshman he was a sophomore. It was all fun and games in the beginning; we hung out, went to the bars, all that good stuff. But then he started to get angry a lot. If I wouldn't call him when he wanted me to, he got angry. If I didn't text him back straight away, he got angry. Me and Stuart have been best friends since high school. When we decided to move in together, instead of living in the dorms, he got really angry. And paranoid. If I was late for a date he would accuse me of sleeping with Stuart. So then he asked me to move in with him. . . and I said yes. Then one day I invited Stuart over for lunch while Danny was in class. It wasn't intentional, I didn't plan it that way. But then Danny came home and he snapped. And he hit me and told me that if I wanted to mess around with other guys I could get out of his house. And so I came back here, and I am so lucky for Stuart because if it weren't for him. . . I don't think I could've made it." Jason was crying. He wiped the tears away and looked up at Draco, "And I don't want you to go through that."

Draco, who was also crying, ran over to Jason side and pulled him in to a hug, "I'm sorry! I didn't know! I'm so sorry! You didn't deserve to go through that. I'm so sorry, I'm never going to talk to him again, and I'm going to delete his number, and I'm going to forget I ever met him!" Draco said in a rush.

Jason chuckled a bit, "I'm sorry, I should've just told you from the beginning. I didn't want you to worry about it. But now you're stuck in here with me for who knows how long."

Draco laughed, "I don't mind. I do like you, you know. I was just pissed off. I've never had someone think about me and try to help me that much. Well. . . except maybe Potter."

Jason looked over at him, "What do you mean?" He asked.

Draco sighed, "After the finale battle in the wizarding world, remember I told you about that?" Jason nodded. "So after the finale battle, me and my family were in really big trouble, 'cause of course, we were on the bad side. I was sure we were all going to Azkaban, the wizarding prison. But during our trials, Potter came in and he told everyone about how I didn't deserve to go, because I was just under the influence of my father and my aunt, which is true. So, since he had just saved the wizarding world, everyone agreed with him and my and my mother were free. Of course, my father got worse than that. A lot worse. Seeing as how he didn't want Potter's help, and I'm sure Potter didn't really want to help him, he got the dementors kiss."

"Wow. So I guess you're really luck for Harry, yeah?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I am. Truthfully, if it weren't for him, I would've been dead years ago."

Jason stared at him for a moment, "You know he likes you, too."

Draco looked confused, "What?"

"He likes you, too. He's just too afraid to tell you. Which I can understand, you're a very intimidating person."

"Well yeah, we've been getting along lately so I guess we're starting to like each other better. . ."

"No, I mean like, _like_ like!"

Draco's jaw dropped, "What? No, I don't - no, come on, that's - no." He sputtered, blushing.

Jason laughed, "You have it so bad for him! I can see it!"

"Would you shut up?" Draco hissed.

"Oh, come on. You can tell me."

"Well maybe if you'd stop making fun of me I might tell you something!"

Jason held up his hands in mock surrender, "Fine, okay. So. . . do you like him?"

"I don't know. . . it feels wrong because he's Harry Potter and I've always hated him, but. . . it's like he's changed or something. You know?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah. . . but I think if you want it you should try it. I can guarantee that he won't turn you down."

Draco smiled, "You really think he'd go for it?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh, definitely. 100 percent. It gets very hard to not yell at you guys when you look at each other when the others not looking. Its. All. The. Time!" He said, smirking when he saw Draco blush again.

Draco looked up and threw his arms around Jason's neck, "Thank you!" He pulled back, "Okay, now I need your help. . ."


	9. HotPockets and Tumblr

**Hello readers! Yes I'm back and I am feeling so much guilt! I'll explain in the authors note that I'm putting at the bottom of the chapter, so I don't give away any spoilers ;) - [Completely disregards that winky face because Kamie had failed as an author]**

A few hours later, Draco, Harry, Stuart and Jason were sitting in the living room watching mindless T.V., and eating assorted HotPockets.

"You know, I kinda like that Vinny guy," said Jason.

Stuart glared at him, "Yeah, I like Mike, nice abs. You don't see that everyday."

"Hey! You know I've been working on that!"

"Really? It's been. . . what? Two and a half, three years, now?"

"Oh, shut up. I don't see you sporting 'em!"

As the continued to bicker, Draco sighed and lazily rolled his head to the side and looked at Harry, "They won't do this for long, but we _definitely_ don't wanna be out here when the make up. We should probably eat back in the bedroom."

Harry looked at him and nodded, his eyes wide, "Yeah, yeah, that's fine." he said as he grabbed their plates and stood up.

As they were walking towards their bedroom, Harry could already hear light moans coming from the other side of the room. He realized this must be the making up part.

"So. . ." Draco said, after six minutes and thirty-seven seconds of silence.

"These HotPockets are really good," Harry said dumbly.

"Yes, yes they are."

"Umm. . . what's your favorite?" Harry asked.

"I really like the pepperoni ones. That's why I'm eating them. Yours are Ham and Cheese, I assume?" Draco replied.

"No, actually. I like the taco ones, but you didn't have any of those."

"Mmm. I'll get some of those the next time we go to the store."

After another uncomfortable bout of silence, Draco suggested, "You wanna write anon messages to Stuart and Jason on tumblr?" He asked as he grabbed his laptop.

"Hell yes, I do," Harry replied and scrambled off his bed and sat next to Draco on his. "So, I've never done this. What do we write?"

"Okay, Stuart get's the dirty messages, 'cause they embarrass him, and Jason get's the mean messages, 'cause the piss him off." Draco said as he started typing the first message to Stuart:

_We can hear you gettin' it on._

"Wait. They'll know it's us. Why are we on anon if we're just gonna reveal ourselves?" Harry asked.

"Because, Stuart and Jason are both very respected on tumblr. Stuart's one of those Gleek's or whatever, and Jason is completely obsessed with The Hunger Games. So, they'll know who we are, but their followers won't."

"Okay, I get it now."

Draco nodded and switched to the tab with Jason's tumblr on it. Hmm. . . Ooh, I got it!"

_Those quesadilla you made last night were cold and soggy._

That's. . . mean?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he hate's when you insult his cooking. He thinks that, because his parents own a restaurant, he's some sort of culinary genius."

Harry burst out laughing and Draco looked at him with raised eyebrows. Harry shook his head and tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry, but they were _so_ bad! I thought maybe I was just being picky."

At that, Draco started laughing also, "No, everything he make's is awful!"

In their fit of laughter, they had - unconsciously? - moved closer together. Once they had settled down a bit, they realized how close they were sitting together. Harry swallowed and looked up at Draco. "We should totally insult the way he wears his hat backwards like a douche bag," he said quietly.

Draco nodded and moved a fraction of an inch closer, "We really should," he said before closing the distance between them and kissing the other man. The kiss lasted for no longer than three seconds, but both saw fireworks.

Harry pulled away and slumped back against the wall, eyes wide. "Well then," he said.

Draco blushed, "Well then," he repeated.

"That was. . . unexpected."

This made Draco blush even harder. "Yeah, um, sorry about that."

"Never said it was unwelcome." Harry said quietly.

Draco stared at him, "What?"

"I never said mmph -"

The kiss lasted longer this time. Draco moved one of his hands to cup Harry's jaw, while the other one rested at an awkward angle on his side. Harry flailed around a bit before resting his hands on Draco's arms.

When they pulled away, Draco grinned, "I have wanted to do that for a _long_ time,"

Harry laughed and nodded, "Yeah, me, too. Um. . . would you like to. . . maybe, like, go out sometime?"

Draco nodded, a shy smile on his face. "Yeah, I'd like that,"

Harry nodded again. "Okay, cool. Yeah, um. . ." he looked over at the clock on Draco's table and saw that it was already 10:30. "I should probably get to bed. I have class tomorrow morning." he said as he stood up and put his plate on his table.

"Yeah, so do I. Goodnight, Harry." Draco said as he shut off his laptop and turned the light off.

"Goodnight, Draco." Harry replied.

**A/N** DUN DUN DUN! HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT?! HOW MANY OF DISREGARDED THE WINKY FACE?! **

**Okay, I'm done. Sorry for that. Couple things I wanna clear up:**

**1) There were a couple reasons I haven't updated. For one, I switched school's. I now do an online school, so I've been trying to get caught up on things. The second is because I just had major writers block with this story. I would open wordpad, stare at blank, digital paper, get a headache, and cry a bit. And number three, I just got lazy, but I can promise you, you won't have to wait that long for the next chapter, because I'm already halfway done with it!**

**2)I'm really sorry that I don't go into detail when the kiss. As most of you, if not all of you, know, I'm 13. I have never kissed anybody, when, by the rules of today's society, I should have lost my lip virginity like a year ago. So I didn't wanna go into detail and screw things up. Because, in my mind, I know how to kiss, I know the technicalities of kissing, but my body does not.  
**

**And on that note, I'll see you guys probably sometime next week unless and break both of my arms and physically cannot update!  
**


	10. They Practically Made Out

**A/N** OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THIS?! I'm still trying to figure that out. No, I figured I kept you waiting so long and then I finished this chapter this morning so I decided to give it to you!**

**Review!**

**But most importantly, enjoy!**

**But I also like reviews!**

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning and the first thing he thought of was Draco. Well, that's a lie. The first thing he really thought of was how he had to be out of bed in fifteen minutes, but he liked thinking about Draco more. He couldn't believe that twenty-four hours ago he was plotting ways to ask him out; now, he's got the date, and they _kissed_ - _twice_ - yesterday! But, speaking of the date, he still hadn't figured that out yet. Where was he supposed to take him? He'd never done this! He sighed as he stood up and stretched. I'll worry about this later, he thought. When he walked into the kitchen, Stuart was already sitting there with his coffee and Toaster Strudles.

"Well, hello, Harry." he said, looking up from his laptop.

Harry nodded. "Hey." he smirked, "Fun night?"

Stuart grinned. "_Fantastic_,"

Harry laughed and reached into the freezer for the Toaster Strudles. "So, where's Jason?" he asked.

"He's got afternoon classes so he's sleeping in," Stuart replied.

"Mhmm," Harry hummed as he put his food in the microwave. "Draco does, too."

"Speaking of Draco, how're things going between you guys? You know, like. . ." he said as wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

Harry blushed. "Things are going just _fine_,"

"Whats _that_ supposed to mean?" Stuart asked with a sly smile on his face.

Harry looked up and smiled at him, "He kissed me,"

Harry had never heard a noise as high as Stuart's squeal.

"Oh my God! Did you kiss him back?! Are you guys gonna go out?!" he asked excitedly.

"Would you shut up? He might hear you! You know he's a light sleeper,"

Stuart took a deep breath and nodded, though he still had the huge grin on his face. "Sorry, sorry. You just don't know how long I've waited for this!"

Harry giggled and turned around so he could get his food.

"Well, I don't know what we are, so don't mention anything to him. Okay?" he said as he sat down a the table.

Stuart nodded quickly. "I promise. But you never answered my question."

"Yes, I kissed him back, and yes, we will. I asked him out last night." Harry sighed.

Stuart squealed again, quieter this time, and hopped out of his chair. "Okay, I have to go get ready, but you have to promise to tell me more when you find out, okay?"

Harry chuckled and nodded, "Will do,"

* * *

When Draco woke up the next morning (if you could even count it as morning, it was already eleven thirty), he smiled. He had a date with Harry. He had practically _made out_ with Harry. He chuckled to himself when he thought about the fact that he had once despised him, and now he was blushing like a giddy schoolgirl at the thought of a date with him.

As he was eating his breakfast - lunch? -, Jason walked in.

"Hurry up. I found a movie to watch." Jason said.

"Well, good morning to you, too," Draco said, though he sped up, nonetheless.

When Draco walked into the living room, Jason looked up. "It's about time," he said.

Draco looked at him. "What's your problem today?

"Sorry; I'm just grumpy. Stuart had me up all night," he sighed.

Draco smirked. "Oh yeah, I'm sure _that's_ what happened," he said.

Jason glared at him. "Shut up,"

Draco smiled and sat next to Jason, resting his head on his shoulder. "So, I have some news." he said, looking up.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "About. . .?"

Draco smiled and sat up again. "I have a date,"

Jason looked confused for a minute before realization dawned on his face. "Oh my God! Are you serious?!"

Draco nodded, "Yep. He asked me last night!"

"Where is he taking you?! Did he say?! Did you talk about anything else?! Oh my God!"

"Would you calm down? I think you're more excited about this than I am! I haven't even gotten to the really good part, yet."

Jason nodded. "Okay, I'm listening."

Draco smiled. "So, _before_ he asked me out, we kissed - stop making that noise - but then _after_ he asked me out, we made out for, like, almost two minutes!" he said, nearly squealing himself.

"So, when are you guys going out?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, we didn't really talk about it. I guess it really doesn't matter, I mean, we see each other every day." Draco shrugged.

"Well, you guys better figure it out real soon because if I have to wait very much longer for this to happen I'm gonna punch someone in the neck." Jason said.

Draco laughed. "We'll get it figured out,"


End file.
